


Love is the Happiest Thing in the World (when you're with the right person)

by tofutofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofutofuu/pseuds/tofutofuu
Summary: Nayeon likes Jeongyeon but the latter likes Mina. Does the world really don't want her to be happy?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 3





	Love is the Happiest Thing in the World (when you're with the right person)

Nayeon groans as the sun hits her face, the curtain not doing its job. So she checks the time and it’s only eight o’clock in the morning. Another thing that she noticed is the date. 

_ September 15, 2020. Oh. it’s the time of the year. _

She climbed down the bed to make some breakfast for her. Bread and coffee is fine, Nayeon thinks. She’s too excited to go to her favorite place. Her phone rang as she waited for her coffee to be brewed. It’s the one and only, God Jihyo. Nayeon gave Jihyo that nickname because back then, when they were still in high school, there were dozens of men who’s courting her only to be rejected because apparently, Jihyo likes the captain of the basketball team, the president of the student council (and she’s so lucky that she gets to be the vice president), the campus’ crush, Kang Daniel--which is her husband now. 

“What’s up, Hyo?” Nayeon asked in a sleepy tone.

“Good morning, unnie. Are you going to that place again?”

“....”

She can hear Jihyo’s sigh across the phone.

“Okay okay, but you can’t keep on doing that, unnie.” concern is written in Jihyo’s voice.

“I know, this will be the last time, I promise.”

“That’s the same thing you said last year.” Nayeon can imagine Jihyo rolling her eyes.

Nayeon chuckles because honestly, Jihyo’s not wrong. There’s just something in that place that Nayeon can’t let go. 

“I swear, this is the last time.”

“What else can I do? I bet your clothes are already prepared and you’re eating right now.”

“Seriously, are you watching me?”

“No, it just happened that I know you too well.” Nayeon chuckles. Of course, Jihyo knows her too well.

“I’ll get going, Jihyo-ah. I don’t want to disturb your sexy time with your Daniel.”

“Ya-” Nayeon ended the call and sent Jihyo a text.

_ Love you, do your best so you can already have a baby, you’re getting old. _

She put her mug in the sink and got ready. Nayeon just wore jeans and her favorite shirt, the one with the printed moon in the middle.

Nayeon can see a lot of people entering the church so she hurries to get herself a seat, she will blame Jihyo if she didn’t get one. She seated at the back, near the door because the front rows were already occupied.

The mass was over and she hurried out to buy some cotton candy for herself. In the middle of eating her cotton candy, someone called her. So she turned around only to see the love of her life, her ultimate crush, her human diary, her other half, Yoo Jeongyeon.

Nayeon freezes. Of course, she would be here. Well, this is  _ their  _ church, this  _ was  _ their church. When Jeongyeon suddenly disappeared, Nayeon tried to forget all the memories she had with her, but she couldn't. Including this place where she stands, where she and Jeongyeon met. And who knows, maybe this is also the place where they will end. But why just now? Where has she been in the last 4 fucking years? 

***

_ Flashbacks _

_ Nayeon opened her eyes after she heard a sob. She couldn’t handle it because obviously, the girl’s disturbing her. So she sat beside the girl and without further ado,  _

_ “Ya, why are you so loud? I can’t focus on my prayers and there are al--” Nayeon can’t continue because apparently, the girl faced her, tears streaming down her cheeks.  _

_ “HOLY CRAP. Is this really her? Is this really Jeongyeon? The captain of the soccer team? The person who captured my heart? The person I see my future with? Tell me I’m not dreaming.” Nayeon thinks because really, she can’t believe that this is happening. Yoo Jeongyeon is beside her, inside a damn church, well inside her favorite church so yeah, she can’t believe it. _

_ Jeongyeon chuckles as she wipes her tears. Nayeon furrows her eyebrows, curious about why Jeongyeon is laughing while five minutes ago, she was crying. _

_ “Yes, I’m REALLY Yoo Jeongyeon. The captain of the soccer team. The person who captured YOUR heart. And the person you see your future with.” Jeongyeon said as she winked at Nayeon. _

_ “Oh shit, did I say that out loud?”  _

_ Jeongyeon chuckles, again. _

_ “Yeah, you kinda did.” The latter said with a grin plastered in her face. _

_ Nayeon just wants to be swallowed by the ground. First, she shouted at her ultimate crush or should I say ultimate love. Lastly, she just confessed to Jeongyeon, the most embarrassing thing she had done. It’s not that she doesn't want to, but Jeongyeon has Mina and she respects that. _

_ “A penny for your thoughts?” Jeongyeon asked, which made Nayeon nervous.  _

_ “I just, I-I can’t believe that y-you are here.” Damn it pull yourself together, Nayeon! _

_ “Neither do I, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon replied as she looked at the altar. Her eyes screams pain, it looked like she was lost in her own paradise. A paradise Nayeon couldn’t enter. A paradise that’s made for Jeongyeon and Mina only. But today, it seems like it’s Jeongyeon’s paradise only. _

_ “Well, a penny for YOUR thoughts?” _

_ “Have you ever been in love?” That’s a stupid question, Nayeon thinks. She literally blabbered about herself being in love with Jeongyeon a while ago. _

_ “Of course, who wouldn’t? I mean, where literally in college so yeah. Why?” _

_ “It’s just that, they say that being in love is the happiest thing in the world. But why am I hurting? Why am I in pain when all I did was to love Mina? Why?..” Jeongyeon asks as she starts to cry, again. _

_ Nayeon can’t see Jeongyeon like this. She doesn’t want to see Jeongyeon hurting. So she engulfed Jeongyeon into a hug and patted her back to help her relax. _

_ “Being in love is the happiest thing in the world, I agree with that. It makes you feel butterflies in your stomach, it makes you be the best version of yourself and love makes you feel that everything’s gonna be okay even if there’s a numerous chaos that’s happening around you. But,” _

_ Jeongyeon pulled from the hug and looked at Nayeon, “But what?” _

_ “But If you feel the opposite, I think she’s not the right person. I mean yes, love’s the happiest thing in the world IF you are with the right person. So yeah, I think that answers your questions..” _

_ Nayeon looked at the floor, expecting Jeongyeon to be angry at her. Then she looked up, to her surprise, Jeongyeon wasn't mad at all. Instead, she was smiling like an idiot. _

_ “What? Why?” _

_ Jeongyeon inches closer, until they’re an inch away from each other. _

_ “Then who do you think is the right person for me?” _

_ Nayeon’s eyes widened at the question Jeongyeon asked. She wanted to say ‘me’, that she is the right person for her. But her confidence is nowhere to be found. So just closed her eyes waiting for Jeongyeon to do ‘that’ thing. _

_ “Is she going to kiss me? Damn this is gonna be the death of me. This is the first time someone will-” _

_ Nayeon’s imagination was cut off when she heard an alarm. Crap. Great timing. _

_ She opened her eyes and immediately turned off the alarm. When she turned to face Jeongyeon, the latter were looking straight into her eyes with a grin in her face. _

_ Oh shit, please don’t ask it, please don’t-- _

_ “Are you expecting me to kiss you?” Great. _

_ “W-what? Of course not! I may have a crush on you but I will not let you kiss me until you sort your problems.” _

_ “But maybe, soon, I can let you.” Nayeon said with a wink that made Jeongyeon laugh. _

_ Jeongyeon’s laugh is music to her ears. So Nayeon thinks that she would do EVERYTHING to make her laugh. Even if she have to look like an idiot. _

_ Her phone flashed, signaling someone texted her. _

_ “Oh crap, I have to go. My mom’s already looking for me.” Nayeon said as she picked up her bag and slid her phone in her pocket. Just as she was about to stand. Jeongyeon tugged her wrist and pulled her for a hug. _

_ “Thank you, Nayeon.”  _

_ Wow, my name’s really beautiful when you’re the one saying it. She returned the hug and patted Jeongyeon’s head. _

_ “Oh wait,” Jeongyeon said as she pulled out her marker and wrote her number on Nayeon’s hands. _

_ “That’s my number, text me anytime. I want to know you more and who knows, maybe you’ll let me kiss you.” Jeongyeon said with a teasing smile. _

_ Nayeon just smiled and thanked her. This is probably the best day of her life. _

  
  


_ *** _

_ Three weeks of talking to Jeongyeon. Three weeks of them hanging out with each other. Sleep over every Saturday. Attending mass on Sundays and eating together after class during weekdays. It became their routine over the past few weeks until one day, Jeongyeon vanished. Nayeon can’t understand it, why did Jeongyeon leave her hanging? She thought they were something, that somehow, Jeongyeon’s feelings are developing. Or maybe, that’s what she wants to believe. _

_ Nayeon waited everyday. She waits for Jeongyeon to come back. She waited on their favorite places. But no Jeongyeon came back or maybe, Jeongyeon won’t really come back. Nayeon thinks. _

_ It’s hard, when the person you’re used to will suddenly disappear. So Nayeon avoided the places that have their memories. Memories of them bickering while eating and the other customers complaining. Memories of Jeongyeon holding her hands while attending the mass. Before, when she recalls these memories, she feels like she’s at home. Jeongyeon is her home. But today, it crushes her. That the only person that’s giving her inspiration is gone. How is she supposed to move on in life? _

_ Days become weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Until Nayeon accepted the fact that Jeongyeon will never come back. Nayeon really loves Jeongyeon, hell, maybe her whole life she will love Jeongyeon. _

_ “Maybe I’m not really the right person for you, Jeongyeon-ah.” Nayeon smiles as she leaves the church. _

_ *** _

Here she is, seating beside Jeongyeon, just the two of them in her favorite church, again. Nayeon doesn’t know what to feel. Will she be happy because the love of her life is back? Or be mad at her for appearing suddenly after she dumped Nayeon? Well of course it’s the former, she  _ can’t  _ be mad at Jeongyeon.

  
  


“How are you?” Jeongyeon was the first one to break the silence, awkward silence if you’ll ask.

“Life’s been...a bit messy since you…  _ left.” _

“I’m sorry, Nayeon. I really am.” 

“Ya, why are you saying sorry? It’s okay, your happiness matters the most. I’m happy for you and Mina.”

“What? No no-” Jeongyeon can’t continue her words because she burst out laughing. Nayeon immediately silenced her because she can’t laugh  _ this _ hard inside a church.

“Why are you laughing? Do I have something in my face? Did I say something wrong?” curiosity fills Nayeon. 

Jeongyeon composes herself and clears her throat to explain  _ everything  _ to Nayeon. Including the feelings she has with the girl and she hopes it’s not too late.

“Mina and I..we never get back together. And there’s a different reason why I suddenly disappeared."

Jeongyeon takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a minute.

“My mom, she got sick--like  _ really _ sick. I don’t know what to do that time so I cut off all of my connections I have with my friends, including you. Because I don’t want to be a burden to all of you.” Jeongyeon explained, tears forming in her eyes.

“How is your mom doing?”

“She’s fine now, Seungyeon-unnie is taking care of her.”

“That’s good to hear. And do you know that you’re an idiot, Yoo Jeongyeon? Why would you think that you’ll be a burden to me? Come here.” Nayeon said as she signals Jeongyeon for a hug.

Jeongyeon was the first one to pull from the hug.

“And also, I was thinking. If maybe, w-we can sta--”

“Yes, you don’t even have to question that, silly.” Nayeon replied as she cupped Jeongyeon’s cheek. Pulling her face closer until they were inches apart.

“So this is the time you’ll let me kiss you huh?” Jeongyeon suddenly asked with a smirk on her face that made Nayeon groan.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Jeongyeon chuckles and holds Nayeon’s waist.

“Nayeon-ah”

Nayeon groans, again.

“What?”

“I can finally say that love is the happiest thing in the world,” Jeongyeon said while looking at Nayeon’s eyes.

“because I’m with you.” she added as she closed the space between them. 

Nayeon can’t process what’s happening but she immediately responds to Jeongyeon. She traced the tip of her tongue against Jeongyeon’s bottom lip asking for permission and the younger immediately gave it to her. Nayeon brought her hands to Jeongyeon's neck and deepened the kiss. After minutes of exploring each other’s mouth, they both pulled away from the lack of air.

“I love you, Nayeon.” 

“I love you too, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon smiled as she pressed another peck onto Jeongyeon’s lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thank you! This is my first one-shot story so sorry if there are wrong grammars :< I hope you enjoyed reading :) See you in my next story <33


End file.
